Invincible
by MaggieBee21
Summary: Icy screamed as she prepared for another attack, blinded and deafened by her inexorable rage and her hatred for the redheaded fairy. Her hatred for the entire world. / A twist to the famous Battle for Magix / Icy-centric, One-Shot, rated T for character death


**AN: A quick oneshot I wrote out of boredom and the fact that I am procrastinating everything important that I have to do.**

**So, I figured, why not give dear Icy some appreciation? I have loved her since I first watched the show and I really have fun diving into her twisted mind. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

.*.

*.*

.*.

Icy had never felt more powerful.

Everything she had ever longed for, everything she had strived to achieve – it was right there in her hands. _Nothing _was going to be in her way anymore.

At least not after she would be done with that fairy.

Bloom.

Just the way the redhead's name rolled off Icy's tongue, only the bare sound of those five letters left a bitter taste in the ice witch's mouth. That girl was everything that had ever stood between her and what she deserved. The power she deserved to possess and the invincible witch she deserved to be.

Just like she was now standing between her and the ultimate victory.

"You seem to forget that you're not the only one who possesses the power of the dragon!" Icy spat at her nemesis, the annoyance and utter hatred in her razor-sharp voice overshadowing the small part of her that at the moment lacked all of the confidence she pretended to have.

How the fairy had gotten her powers back – Icy had to admit that she had no damn clue. The moment of shock she had experienced after Bloom had suddenly reappeared had made her vulnerable for only a few seconds. But that had been more than enough. It hadn't taken long for her to pull herself together again – that's what she had been doing her entire life. This was not going to have any impact on the outcome of this battle.

This was not going to go wrong.

_She was invincible._

Icy didn't remember how her and Bloom ended up absorbed in combat away from the actual battlefield. She didn't remember how anything came to happen at all.

All she remembered was rage.

Hatred and rage.

"Just. Give. Up" she managed to hiss between grinded teeth as the fairy escaped her attacks once more.

Obnoxious pixie.

She said something back at her, but Icy didn't listen. There was a sound humming away in her ears, maybe the adrenaline, maybe the sheer anger at her counterpart.

_Maybe she was going insane._

Would have taken long enough.

The humming vanished for a second as she warded off one of Bloom's attacks with one of her own. The clashing sound that emerged as soon as fire and ice collided seemed to clear out her ears for a moment, just for an instant, after which the humming was replaced by a steady whistling noise.

Icy screamed as she prepared for another attack, blinded and deafened by her inexorable rage and her hatred for the redheaded fairy. Her hatred for the redheaded fairy and all of her friends. Her hatred for the redheaded fairy and all of Magix.

Her hatred for the entire world.

She could hear Bloom scream, absent, somewhere in the back of her head. Icy didn't even know whether the attack had hit her or she had been able to avoid it.

She turned frantically a few times, trying to make out any sign of the fairy.

_Why wouldn't the whistling sound just stop?_

"Don't think you're rid of me!"

A voice appeared behind her, through the sound her ears were making.

Icy turned around as fast as she could, her own hair slapping her in the face in the process.

With an angry growl she leaped forward, ready to attack once more.

Ready to attack as often as it would take.

Bloom avoided the icicles she shot at her. She escaped from the iceberg she buried her in. She broke through the surface of Lake Roccaluce, which Icy had frozen over completely.

She was driving her insane.

"You can't keep this up forever!" the fairy shouted at her in a manner that sounded like teasing in Icy's ears.

"Well, neither can you!" she hissed and threw herself at her opponent in a last attempt of defeating her.

Bloom was caught by surprise by the sudden act of physical violence and taking advantage of this, Icy knocked her out of the air with a swift motion of her entire body. They were both spiraling downwards toward the hard, frozen surface of the lake, Icy determined to end it right here and then, Bloom struggling to escape the witch's tight grip.

Shortly before hitting the surface, Icy stopped herself and with her last energy she threw the fairy toward the ground, where she hit her head and didn't move anymore.

It was the following short moment of hesitation for that Icy would hate herself for the rest of her life.

This was her chance.

_This was the chance of ending it all._

The witch of ice shot her last icicle.

Bloom's eyes opened in shock as she was impaled, the last thing the fairy would ever see being the ice-cold stare of her nemesis.

"Goodnight, pixie."

.*.

*.*

.*.

The news of Bloom being dead spread throughout the students and the teachers like wildfire.

Icy had returned in victory, throwing Bloom's lifeless and stabbed body right into the crowd of fighting fairies.

She was in euphoria.

_Nothing_ could stop her anymore.

_She was invincible._

Faragonda had fallen in battle, so had numerous of Magix' students. Darcy and Stormy had defeated the remaining members of the so-called Winx Club.

Their opponents' spirits were broken.

_They were winning._

Then, Griffin and Saladin decided to surrender.

The humming in Icy's ears returned, but this time the adrenaline rushing through her was not caused by anger.

This was her victory.

She screamed in triumph, a scream that slowly turned into laughter and laughter that turned into cackling, which she had no intention of stopping.

They were all weak. They needed her to rule them. They were _made _to be ruled.

As she looked down at the crowd of defeated and obedient people high up from her throne, she almost felt sorry for them.

So useless.

_So pathetic._

After minutes of making her minions kneel and making them acknowledge the fact that there would _never _be anyone more powerful than herself, she felt the euphoria fading.

The humming was gone, and the adrenaline had stopped rushing through her body in sheer heat.

Icy watched Darcy and Stormy for a few seconds, who were still having their fun by messing with the crowd.

But as much as the witch tried to deny it, she felt a certain emptiness.

_This was what she had been longing for all her life._

_This was her victory._

_So why wasn't she enjoying it anymore?_

Icy sat down onto her throne and let her sisters take over the show for a while. There was something wrong with her and she felt like she needed to rest. Maybe she was sick?

Now, sitting there, officially ruling over all of those people kneeling before her on the cold ground, she grasped the vacuity of it all.

The uselessness.

Her eyes, cold as ever, turned dark as she sank back into her throne. Then there it was. An uncommon feeling, something the witch of ice had never felt before.

For the first time in Icy's life, she was shivering.

For the first time in Icy's short yet now successful life, she was cold.

.*.

*.*

.*.

**END**


End file.
